Cushion Pushin'
by serty
Summary: Sitting together on a couch late at night...What will Leo and Mikey talk about?


**Title: "**Cushion Pushin' ".

**Author:** Tuffyt

**Rating:** NC-17 for language, sexual situation, and sibling sex.

**Warning:** I don't own of the characters. By the way I don't for a second believe the turtles are actually siblings. I've worked in a petshop before and I can assure you all that you have a better chance of getting hit by a bus in your living room then finding two baby turtles with the same genetic background. Seriously, its highly unlikely.

"Here's what I don't get..."

"Is this going to be another one of those all consuming questions like 'if it's not real butter then what is it?'"

Mikey grinned at his brother and turned down the volume on the t.v. He shifted so that he was facing Leo on the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Yeah…what's the bitch's problem? I mean even _she_ said the relationship was all bout sex! If he fucks and runs who cares? Its not like she had him nailed down to her or anything!"

Startled by his younger brother's coarse language but still to tired from the alley way gang battle they'd had hours before Leo didn't immediately launch into a lecture on how to treat woman or cursing. Instead he nestled himself down into the couch and shrug with his sleepy eyes still glued to the screen. "Maybe she wanted more out of him."

"Then why didn't she say so? It would make their lives a shit load easier if she'd just said."

Again Leo shrugged. "It would also make the movie over a hole lot quicker too. You wanna watch something else?" Leo picked up the remote to browse the channel guide.

Mikey hunched back into the cushions and huffed. "No. I wanna fuck."

Leo paused with his finger hovering over the menu button. _Okay…what you just heard didn't really happen…change the subject._ Leo calmed himself and glanced over the channel screen for something else to talk about. "Hey check it out! Ghost Rider is on the pay preview…wanna check it out?"

When he was only met with silence the older turtle quickly peeked at his sibling. Mikey, the same Mikey who'd been a goofball for years, was giving him the eye. A very serious eye. Finally Mikey broke the quiet. "I said I want ta fuck. You don't?"

Leo fidgeted nervously with the channel guide scrolling up and down for something, _anything_, that would suddenly make this conversation stop. After a sec he hit the mute button and looked over at his younger brother. This wasn't going to be easy. _Come on Leo, its not like you to run from a confrontation…he's your brother and yeah you've thought about it but…remind him that you're the leader and it wouldn't be appropriate._

With newfound resolve Leonardo faced his brother head on. The sudden feel of warm lips against his effectively wiped his intended lecture from his mind.

Leo couldn't move. Thinking was hard enough moving was simply out of the question. But he had to do something…Mike's hand was moving up his thigh and---_Wake up you FOOL!!!_

Leo dropped the remote and pushed hard on Mikey's shoulder. The couch dipped for a moment and Mikey stayed still where Leo had thrown him. The older turtle tired to build up some quick anger. He had to be angry right now…it was the only way he could storm off and effectively leave this situation to be forgotten within the halls of the sewer. He wanted to be angry…needed it…but he wasn't.

"I want ta fuck."

Leo stared over at his strangely calm sibling. "wha—what?" His face felt flushed but the older turtle still couldn't think straight. He should be mad!

Seeing his elder brother's confusion gave Mikey a string of hope. He had to be careful how to proceed from here on out. He couldn't just pull a puppy dogface or start whining and begging for another kiss. That would just make him look like he was joking and Leo would brush him off like this was all just a late night mistake. Couldn't happen. Wouldn't happen.

Mikey took the dropped remote from the coffee table and shut the TVs down. He then carefully placed the popcorn bowl out of the way. Nothing lay between him and Leo now. On the other side of the couch Leonardo watched Micheangelo empty the cushions of debris. When finally the way was clear the older turtle looked back up at his brother only to find that he'd scooted closer to him with that serious look still on his face. Mikey took a breath and plunged right in again.

"I want ta fuck."

_This has gone too far…_ Leo readjusted himself to be farther in the corner from his little brother. In as a gruff a leadership voice as he could muster Leo grunted out. "That's enough Mike. You had your joke. Now, we should both get to bed soon. Training starts bright and early tomorrow you know."

Mike suddenly grinned. It all became clear to him why this was so hard. Leo just wasn't letting go. He still thought he was the big dog…the one in charge. _That's about to change bro_. Mikey leaned closer to his brother and smirked. "Training for what Leo? Training for you?" Blushing Leonardo's eyes widened with surprise. Mikey continued to move forward. He licked his lips and whispered. "I've been training for my _BIG _brother since I was fourteen…and I saw you with Raph behind the dumpster."

_Oh shell…_ Leo choked. Mikey? His little brother? _He was watching when Rapheal and I were…. oh Christ_. Leo didn't know what to say. How could he apologias for this? How could he tell Micheangelo how sorry he was? How…long had Mikey been touching the bottom of his shell? Leo jumped back quickly but not fast enough.

Mikey had the fingers of a skilled ninja. He knew what he wanted and just where to find it under his brother's shell. Leo blubbered about propriety and morality as his sibling juggled with his half hard cock.

Smiling with impish glee Mikey gave it a loving squeeze and Leo's lips snapped shut. It was just how he remembered it. That long ago night when he'd first heard them talking in whispers. Then when the whispers had turned to panting. Then later to moaning...he'd been shocked and grossed out by his older brothers. What they were doing was gross! It sounded gross! And Leo was making the weirdest noises too! Mikey just had to peek at what they were doing.

In later years he would learn that the position they were in was called "doggy style" and that Raph was not keen on using lube. But he would also learn something else that started on that fateful night. Something he would never forget. Leonardo…the brother he looked up to the most. His friend, sibling, and sensei…loved it rough.

That night Leo had been holding onto the garbage covered dumpster for dear life. He had his legs spread wide and his thick fat cock swinging between his muscled legs while Rapheal hammered into his body relentlessly. And Leo's voice…that sweet sweet alto crying out into the night. Begging for it…wanting to be fucked forever. To be dominated and made to take it like a turtle with his shell up and his body trembling.

They had all been young then. Really too young to even be experimenting. Later on Leo and Raphs relationship would be more about a quick fuck then anything else. They weren't compatible…too different.

Mikey on the other hand. Oh Mikey, had been watching Leo's hard body ever since. Sneaking up on him when he thought he was alone. Watching him train. Watching him shower. Watching him masturbate with the butt of his sword in his ass. Mikey had watched and waited for his chance. And he hadn't been idle about it either. Between the four of them Raph and Donnie's cocks were about average…a little on the long and thick side but only 8" or 9" at least. While on the other hand Leo and Mikey…they were blessed with **monster rods**.

After awhile Mikey had determined that just like him Leo was a size queen. The bigger the better. _And oh how true it is._ Thought Mikey as he deftly took out his own penises to compare it with his brother's.

Leo's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when Mikey whipped out his thing. The older turtle's cock instantly hardened and he tried to look away but he couldn't as the two dongs rested in Mike's hands a perfect twin for each other.

"They look good together don't cha think?" Leo's cheeks turned bright red as he looked up at his brother's face and realized they were mere inches apart. Mikey smiled at Leonardo and leaned his forehead into to touch Leo's brow. Leo sucked in his bottom lip and tasted sweat forming along the line. Mikey most have noticed this too as he darted out his tongue to catch a rogue bead of the salty water.

His body trembling, his cock getting hard and stiff, and his ability to call this off long since gone Leo hovered on the brink of indecision. Mikey could barely hold himself back. Leo's cock was staining against his fingers and the head was already slick with dewy precum. Something had to give soon and the younger turtle knew it was going to be him. One last time he spoke.

"I want ta fuck…you."

Leo only whimpered in return a response Mikey thought was oh so hot and drove forward with a heated kiss to swallow his older brother's moans. Mikey's hands worked furiously on both their cocks slicking them with the drips of cum being squeezed out. He wanted them both to be ready so that no matter who ended up on top the taker would have a smooth ride. Leonardo didn't stay idle either. Now that his mind was on track with the wants of his body his nimble fingers roved over his brother's skin seeking out and finding little sweet spots to make Mikey pant and growl.

"Mmmph! MMmm…aaah…who…damn you're lips are sweet…w-who's first?" Leo questioned when he'd finally torn his tongue away from Mikey's sumptuous mouth. Micheangelo shivered hearing his brother's voice in the heat of passion and hoisted his body atop Leonardo's lap. With his brother's cock still in hand he aimed it between his legs to his tense entrance. "Oooooh…me…please Leo…fuck I've wanted you for so long. Mmmmm…its gotta be me."

Mikey finished his plea with a mouth-exploring kiss that made Leo's brain melt into pizza toppings. Leo groaned into the kiss and took hold of his little brother's hips stirring them down over his cock. The going was slow and Leo thought he'd die from being squeezed so tight. Finally with Leonardo's cock half in Mikey broke free from the kiss and cried out. "This isn't working! Gotta do it quicker!" And with one hard buck of his body Mikey screamed. Both turtles held onto each other tight waiting for their throbbing bodies to adjust to being filled and to filling.

Leo was the first to move. He gazed up at the turtle on his lap and smiled softly at him. All this time he'd been wanted by Mikey. All this time he'd been chased and he never noticed it. Now his little brother was trying desperately to take him all in and it made Leo realize…Mikey was still just a young teen.

With a new promise in his heart to make this so good Mikey would want it every day Leo kissed away the tears at the edge of Mike's eyes and took his little brother's taut cock into his hand and started to pump it. Mikey was briefly stunned at the elder's gentleness. Micheangelo had always assumed that if ever got to have sex with Leo it would have to be rough. But here was a tenderness he had never seen shared between Raph and his older brother. This was different. And it was so good that his body relaxed and felt wonderful all over.

Leo waited patiently for Mikey to start moving on his own. At first his cock bucked against his older brother's hand. Then ever so slightly his hips joined in moving up and down over the crammed dong in his ass.

Leonardo kept doing whatever he could to aid Mikey into moving faster. He sucked at the young turtle's throat, stroked his sides, and murmured encouragement that was both loving and horny. "Aaahh…that's it babe. Oh yeah…take it slow and take it all in….mmmm right down to the base bitch…fuck your so good Mike…ride that cock baby…"

Mikey's confidence grew and so did his burst of strength and speed. Soon Leo's dirty talk became hapless babble as the eager turtle drove his taut ass over the heavy cock again and again.

Mikey loved hearing Leo subsume to the ride and swiveled his body feeling the slick cum from Leo's cock make the way smooth, easy, and delicious. All too soon for the turtles their bodies begin to tingle with the on come of orgasm. Now the race for who would finish first started. Leonardo clutched Mike's hips tight determined to make this a matched race. Mikey however had an ace up his sleeve and he was grinning from ear to ear when he played it.

He knew Leo's weak spot. Begging.

"OOOOH GOD LEO!!! FUCK ME!! FUCK ME HARD!! LET ME RIDE THAT COCK TIL YOU FILL MY ASS FULL OF CUM!!! FUCK ME BRO!! MORE PLEASE!! FUCK ME!!"

The plan worked and then backfired. With a finale burst of sweaty strength Leo lifted Mikey up and toppled him back onto the sofa cushions. He piston his hips at incredible speed and smashed his lips onto Mikes for a soul haunting lip lock that pushed him over the edge. Roaring into the kiss Leo's cock emptied ropes of dense white jizz deep into his brother's ass.

Leo's tongue wrestling his and Leo's cum overflowing his tight hole were more then Mikey'd expected and he cried out into the kiss as his balls tightened and he bathed both their stomachs in white.

Chest sticky, bodies satisfied, and desire quailed for the moment the two mutant turtles lay embrace with each other until with a wet noisy plop Leo's cock slide from Mike's rump. They both chuckled and when they rose to find a more comfortable place to rest had to lean on each other for support. As they slowly, with many pauses for make-out breaks, made their way to the sleeping area they were brought up short by strange yet familiar sounds. Mikey was the first to notice that Don's light in his lab was still on. Leo keyed in the unlock code for the door and they both peeked inside. The sight before them was one both surprising and bizarre.

Don lay on his worktable moaning and writhing while Rapheal was……

After watching the two turtles for a moment Leo took Mikey by the hand and stepped back to re-lock the door. He smiled at his youngest brother and shrugged. Mikey grinned back and with new found energy took Leonardo's hand and lead him away from their promiscuous brothers toward his room…where they could practice a little fun of their own.

Fin

Author's note: Dedicated to a pic by my good friend Rummery. A companion read for "Experimenting On a Turtle" .


End file.
